


Castiel's guilt

by LotZ1505



Category: Supernatural
Genre: maybe a bit of destiel if you really look for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotZ1505/pseuds/LotZ1505
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are hunting a monster who kills people by making them feel really, really guilty so they commit suicide. The hunt is going okay, but what will happen when the monster gets to Castiel? Can the Winchester brothers save him in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's guilt

They were just hunting a monster, nothing new. No-one expected this to happen.

They didn't really know what they were hunting, to be honest. There were just people who started acting weird. Later, those people were found under a bridge, hung on a tree or with a knife in their hand. So this creature, whatever it was, mad people commit suicide. They had called Bobby for more information and he found something about it on a ripped paper. A part of the page was missing, but there was enough information on the leftover part. It said that this creature can sense it when people feel guilty and lets them drown in their guilt untill they can't take it anymore and kill themselfes. You could kill it with a simple silver bullet in the head. Most of the time it were two or three bodies in a year, but now there were already four strange deaths in two weeks. So it caught the attention of the Winchester brothers.

Sam and Dean were sitting in their motel room. Sam was doing research and Dean was eating pie. He bought it himself, he didn't trust Sam on that anymore. He couldn't even tell the difference between cake and pie. The silence was broken by the familiar flutter of wings. Dean barely looked up from his delicious pie, he was used to Castiel showing up like that. Castiel was helping them with this case and had been looking around in town if he could see any signs of the creature. Dean shoved the last bit of pie in his mouth and looked up, still chewing. Castiel sat down on one of the beds. 

'Hi, Cas. What's up?'

'I just... I need a break.' That caught Dean's attention, Castiel sounded... off. Not Cas-like. Dean observed Cas. He looked tired and his trenchcoat looked even dirtier than before. Suddendly, Cas started swaying and Sam and Dean  rushed forward to keep him from falling of the bed. By the time they reached Cas, he was already unconsicious. The brothers lay him down on the bed. After they checked Castiel was okay, besides being passed out, Sam realized that Cas was laying on his bed. 

'Looks like you gotta sleep on the couch tonight, Sammy.' Dean smirked. Sam shot him his famous bitch-face and went back to his seat at the table. Dean lay on his own bed and shut his eyes. 

' 'Night, Sammy.' Sam sighed and got up. He decided to get an extra blanket from the Impala, so the couch would be a bit more comfortable. He stepped outside. The night was chilly and he walked fast to where Dean had parked the car. Took him awhile to find the blanket. He closed the doors again and walked back to the motel room. He opened the door, walked in and put the blanket on the couch. Only then he realized there was something missing in the room, or more exactly, someone. His bed, which was previously occupied by the passed out angel, was empty. Sam walked quickly to his brothers side and shook him awake. Dean grumbled and didn't quite open his eyes. An annoyed 'what' made Sam aware that he did in fact wake him. He waited untill Dean opened his eyes a bit more and simply pointed at his now empty bed. At first, Dean didn't seem to realize, the next moment he was awake. 

'Where is he?' Sam shrugged. 

'He didn't seem to be going anywhere soon.' Dean got up and looked for clues of to where Castiel had gone. He found nothing. Dean sighed and turned to the window. He jumped at what he saw there and when he had calmed down it was gone. Castiel had been standing in front of that window a moment ago. Sam looked at him questionally.

'I... He was there. Just...' He didn't finish that sentence, but ran out the door. Sam followed him immmidiatly. Out on the street, there was no-one to be seen. 

'I swear, Sam, he was here.' 

'I believe you, but where is he now?' Dean looked annoyed.

'How the Hell should I know?' Dean took his phone and searched for Cas' number. As soon as he'd found it, he pressed it and waited for an answer. He got the voice-mail, but wasn't in the mood to laugh at Castiel's "I don't understand. Why do you want me to say my name?". There was only one option left. Dean sighed. He didn't like praying.

'Cas, please, you hear me? I'm praying. Get your-friggin'-self here, now.' Dean opened one eye, but there was nobdy but Sam, who was staring at him strangely. Dean was about to give up, when he heard a familiar gruff voice.

'Dean...?' Dean looked excited at his brother, but Sam's expression hadn't changed. Dean looked around the parking lot, but Cas was nowhere to be seen. 

'Dean, what is it?' Castiel's voice sounded broken.

'Cas, where are you?' Now Sam's expression changed. 

'Wait, you mean you can hear him now, as in in your head. Since when does praying work  in both ways?' Dean didn't answer him, because he heard Cas again. 

'Dean, I... don't go searching for me. Just go on with your life. You'd be better off without me.' Dean frowned, what was going on? Cas sounded way too much like one of those victims of the creature they were hunting. Which means the creature got Cas, which means he's about to commit suicide. The realization hit Dean hard. He had to concentrate on finding Cas, to stop him from friggin' killing himself. He heard vague the sound of water.

'Cas, are you still in town?' He almost felt Cas hestitate, but then he heard a small "yes" and then the connection broke. Dean looked  up at Sam. 

'Is there any water close-by?' Sam gave him a look that made clear he wanted an explanation later. But for now he just rushed inside the room and turned on his laptop. When Dean came in a few seconds later, he was furiously typing, before sitting back and turning the screen so Dean could look on it.

'There is a river a few blocks away. Just behind the library we visited yesterday. Now what's going on?' Dean didn't stay untill Sam had finished his sentence, but ran out the door to the Impala. Sam sighed, turned off his laptop and ran after Dean. He was just in time, Dean had already turned on the engine and as soon as Sam was in the car, he drove away. As soon as they left the parking lot, Dean explained what he figured happened.

They stopped nearby the library, because you could only walk to the river. Dean jumped out and ran. Sam followed. 

'So you're saying, Cas, angel of the Lord-Cas, is gonna kill himself because he feels guilty?' Dean didn't take the time to nod, but kept running. There was no time to waste, Cas was standing there with his probably already drawn Angel blade to his chest. They had to stop him! Dean ran around a corner and saw him, alone by the waterside. Castiel, with- as Dean suspected- Angel blade drawn and tearstained face. He didn't seem suprised that the brothers showed, he did tell them were he was, more or less. Dean realized Cas was still crying and moving the blade, slowly, towards his chest. Dean and Sam stopped before him.

'It's all my fault, Dean, everything. I could've stopped it if I only...' Dean cut him off by stepping forward and grabbing the knife from his hand. 

'Stop it, Cas. It wasn't your fault, nothing really was. You did it because you thought it was right. Just...-' Dean kept trying to talk Cas out of killing himself, when a creature appeared, the creature who did this to Castiel and all those other people. Castiel immediatly found enough power to grab the knife back form a distracted Dean. He moved it quickly towards his chest. Sam grabbed his gun and Dean grabbed Cas' hand, the one with the blade, to stop him from putting it in his heart. 

'Don't do this, Cas, don't kill yourself. We need you... I need you.' Cas hestitated and that's all Dean needed to slap the knife from Cas' hand and kick it away from them. Right at that moment, Sam shot a silver bullet throught the creature's skull. Sam looked at Cas and Dean to make sure they were still alive and then ran back to get the salt and an lighter to burn the body. Cas fell to his knees, still shaking with tears, now because of the shock. Dean sank down beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Cas lent into it and was now crying in Dean's shoulder, arms wrapped around him in an attempt of a hug. Dean was frozen for a moment in shock, before wrapping his own arms around Cas in return. 

'It's okay, Cas, it's over. You're still alive.' Sam who'd just finished burning the creature's body, looked at them and smiled. Cas was gonna be alright, as far as that was possible. Nobody was really okay if you were a Winchester or if you're around them much. But they could try.


End file.
